Sold into Ruin
by Trinaluv33
Summary: The Doctor's and River's trip to 18th century France doesn't go as plan when they crash land on some strange planet. Soon, the two are captured by a devious man. Will the Doctor and River be able to escape the bonds of slavery with their lives? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who- if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be writing episodes!**

**A/N: Hey! This idea popped into my head a while before. It'll be a long chapter fic- those are what I do best. I hope you enjoy this! This chapter is sort of short, but it's really only an intro. After you read it, feel free to review and tell me what you thought! **

_Sold Into Ruin_

_~Chapter 1: Slight Detour~_

River and the Doctor fell out of the Tardis, breathless from too much laughing. Their faces were red as they looked around their new surroundings. They had been on their way to 18th Century France; this was no London. River wandered forward a few steps, amazed at what she was seeing. It was so beautiful that she considered not even teasing the Doctor for getting messed up on the coordinates again.

Purple grass covered the landscape across the brilliant, rolling hills. Long, curvy trees were littered here and there, the trunks sparkly and yellow, and the leaves fluffy and hot pink. Far in the distance River could see a sparkling blue line of ocean, the waves gently breaking against the shore.

The Doctor sidled up beside her. "Welcome to 18th century Fra- Well, that's not right..." The Doctor scratched his head as he stared around in bewilderment.

River laughed. "This... is wonderful! You planned it this way, didn't you?" River smirked mentally as she gave the Doctor an opening to make up for his mistake.

The Doctor paused. "I did?" He grinned proudly. "Of course I did! We're obviously in the Majestic Rolling Hills of... uhm..."

River laughed, her voice light and the happiest it's been in a long, long time. "Let's go find some civilization, Sweetie." River skipped ahead, pulling the Doctor along. As they walked toward where they assumed people resided, River allowed her thoughts to wander. The Doctor was still too young, not her Doctor by far. Soon, though; his time was coming. She missed her Doctor, but she was certain she'd never see him again. She smiled to herself, glad that she could spend some time with the Doctor before he had known who she truly was.

The Doctor stopped suddenly and pointed a few meters ahead. There sat a cute little town, which looked strangely humanoid. Shrugging, River and the Doctor started forward toward the only sign of civilization. The Doctor paused again and spun around. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at his Tardis, which made a beep that resembled a car horn.

The Doctor chuckled. "Car alarm."

River grinned and hooked her arm with his. "Funny, sweetie."

The Doctor beamed. "Try telling the Oods that!" The two continued on their way until they entered the small town. Large houses lined the cobblestone streets, houses of Victorian style and Southern appeal. No locals roamed the streets; nobody chatted pleasantly at the baker's. A few kind souls looked out their windows at the two strangers with pity.

A man, _the law enforcement of this town_ the Doctor guessed, of noble family walked up to them, an arrogant flair to his step. He was tall with broad shoulders, bulging muscles peeked out from the opening of his loose white shirt. He had a very mean and proud look on his face, his black hair fell down to his shoulders, and was tied in an elegant style behind his neck.

The man stared sternly at the two. "You are trespassing in Avignon, and will pay the consequences. What are the means of this unlawful trespassing?"

The Doctor stepped forward. "Oh, no, it's alright. We just took a slight detour. We mean no harm to your laws. See, River- yes that cute blonde your staring at- and I have gotten a bit lost. We were heading for 18th century France. As you can see, I've made a terrible mistake in my coordinates. Now, if you'd just excuse us-" The man swung out and punched the Doctor in the jaw- _hard._ The Doctor reeled back, and crashed hardly onto the pavement. River gasped and rushed over to the Doctor's side. Blood dripped out of his nose as the Doctor's head lolled back in unconsciousness. "Now, miss. If you'd kindly accompany us-" River noticed that two new men as bulky as the first had shown up. They all looked similar, and River assumed they were brothers. The one with short, blond hair spoke up to the first.

"Niko, good job! Should we take them to the usual place?" The blond and the other brother, a red head, rushed over and dragged the Doctor up.

Niko seemed to be considering it. "No, take them to my place, Steven." Steven hefted the weight of the Doctor onto the red head, and hurried over to accompany River. "No, you and Garrett accompany the man; the mademoiselle can walk." Steven nodded and returned over to Garrett. River watched in dismay as they jostled the Doctor around and practically dragged him off to who knows where. Niko offered the lady his arm. River huffed and walked proudly after the Doctor. Niko grinned at the foreign woman, and followed behind with a smirk on his face.

**A/N: Reviews make me happy and give me a push in the right direction. Take a hint! ;)**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who; that belongs to BBC, I'm afraid.**

**Thanks to Doctor-River for reviewing. I agree, I can't blame Niko for checking out River, but we definitely can blame him for knocking out the Doctor. Thanks to all who story alerted/favorited this!**

**A/N: I had a lot of time during school today and nothing to do, so I wrote this chapter, along with two other chapters for two different stories. Enjoy Chapter 2!**

_Sold into Ruin_

_~Chapter 2: A Bad Day for the Doctor~_

The Doctor awoke with a start. The first thing he noticed was that his arms were hand-cuffed to a pole above his head and that said hand-cuffs were digging into his wrists. The second thing he noticed was that he was hand-cuffed in some kind of ominous dungeon. Knives and other creepy equipment lined the metal walls, causing the Doctor's hearts to speed up. Another thing that startled him was a chair on the opposite end of the dungeon. Under his body was a bed of hay which, he had to admit, was quite uncomfortable, but probably better than the cold, metal floor, covered in dirt and dry spots of a red substance the Doctor didn't want to identify. The third thing he noticed, which worried him greatly, wasn't sometime that was in the room, but something that wasn't. River was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>River's arms were crossed in indignation. Niko sat across from her in a very stylish room. They were both seated on elegant purple couches, Niko staring lustily at River, and River staring back with a murderous glint in her blue eyes.<p>

Niko laughed airily. "Please, beautiful. We could all get along- I'm a good guy, truly. We could have fun with this, I promise." His voice would have appeared seductive to most women of his era, but he did not know who he was dealing with- _the_ River Song. Niko had never seen anyone like River before, her hair, her starry blue eyes. If only those crystal eyes weren't accompanied by that murderous glint.

Niko moved swiftly and seated himself beside River, slinging his arm around her shoulders at what he thought was a seductive manner; River scooted away from him.

He sighed. "Come on, sweetie." River growled under her breath. "Look at me- I'm hot! I'm rich, and basically rule this pathetic town. Who could do better than me?" It was more a statement than a question, but River spewed out the answer instantly.

"The Doctor could. Where is the Doctor?"

Niko looked at her, aghast. "That fellow you walked into town with? The goof with that ghastly bow-tie?" He laughed obnoxiously. "Now I _know_ I have nothing to worry about."

River turned to him furiously, and slapped him straight out, her blue eyes filled with so many memories of breath-taking adventures. _No one_ would bad talk her Doctor, not even if she did agree that the bow-tie _had_ to go. Niko could only stare wide-eyed in shock. "The Doctor is fire and ice, the wind and the rain. He is new and ancient, the things he has seen you couldn't even imagine in two lifetimes. He is the greatest man I have ever met. Even if you managed to become the richest man in the world, the most attractive man in the world, you could never, _ever_ match the brilliance of my Doctor."

Niko stood up with boiling anger, his face red at being humiliated. He knocked over the couch in his fury, River just managing to leap up before she too could topple backwards. "We'll just see how great your doctor is." Niko trudged out of the room, pulling River harshly behind him.

* * *

><p>The door to the dungeon crashed open, slamming against the wall with a bang. The Doctor stood up abruptly as River was thrown into the metal room. The Doctor barely caught her before she could smack her head against the wall. He set her down carefully on the bed of hay, kneeling in front of her. The Doctor frowned.<p>

"River, what happened? Are you alright? What did he-"River's eyes widened in fear and she pointed wearily.

"Doctor! Look out!" A bat connected with the Doctor's skull, and his eyes rolled back into his head. River caught him as he collapsed. He looked so young and weak in that moment. River didn't have time to revel in the sight; Niko grabbed the Doctor by his hair and strapped him into the ominous chair...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please feel free to review and tell me what you thought. **

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sold into Ruin_

_~Chapter 3: The Unfortunate Fall~_

River gasped as the Doctor was strapped into that God-awful chair. What it did, River had no clue, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Please," River begged. "Just let him go! What could you possibly want with him?"

Niko laughed a cold and empty laugh. "Want? With him? Nothing at all. I want _you._ _You_ want _him. _Therefore, I need to get rid of said him, and Voila. You have nothing to want other than moi. Oui, mademoiselle?"

River bit her tongue. She had gotten the Doctor in this new predicament. Did this man sound French? She shrugged off the random information her brain was picking up on and focused on the Doctor. He was coming to again, another painful-looking knot forming on his head.

"Riv...River? Are you alright? If you touch her, I swear-"

Niko laughed harshly. "What can _you_ do? You're strapped to a chair, in case you haven't noticed." The Doctor looked down, noticing his predicament for the first time. He looked back to River with wide eyes filled with fear.

"River..." the door behind them was wide opened, allowing a glimmer of hope to enter the Time Lord's mind. "River, run! Run now! You can drive the Tardis- Geez, you can fly her better than I ever could! Please, River...Please save yourself-"

River shook her head, a sad smile appearing on her face. "I will never leave you Doctor, remember that."

The Doctor's brow furrowed in confusion, but a sudden wave of electricity coursed through his body, a blood-curdling scream escaping his throat. The torture seemed to go on for hours, until the Doctor's screams died down, and his head hung limply to his chest.

A tear slid down River's cheek. "Please...please, stop...Just stop...I'll..."

Niko waited to hear the words. "You'll what?"

River sighed, staring at her Doctor, waves of electricity openly flowing through his limp body. "I'll do whatever you want. Just, please. Let him go!"

Niko laughed and escorted her towards the door. River looked back in horror as he left the Doctor chained to the chair, electricity still beating his body. "No, wait- You said you'd let him go!"

Niko smirked evilly. "No I didn't." As they exited the cell, Niko nodded to his two brothers Steven and Garrett. They went inside and River swore she heard the sound of electricity cutting off.

River tried to see into the cell again, but the door had been shut. "Please! What are you doing to him? Don't hurt him, or I swear I'll-"

Niko shushed her, a calm look in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him- although if the torture kills him, I wouldn't say I didn't warn you."

River gaped at him in horror as they continued off to who knows where. She clutched her eyes closed to fight back her betraying tears- she refused to cry until she could see her Doctor again, safe and sound.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but I was determined to get SOMETHING to you guys. So I was like, a little DoctorWhump here, a little Begging River there, some evil French dudes kicking butt. And Voila! Chapter 3 was made, albeit short. Please Review!**


End file.
